The diary of Steve
by joe.grantham.5
Summary: Hi. This is my first submission. This will tell of the story of Steve, who wakes up in a village surrounded by squidwards(villagers). He has very little memory, and the only information comes from a pair of devices on his wrists. This will be following along with my play-through of a single player world, but I hope it will not be too boring. I am playing as if I know nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Steve, or at least that is what this device on my hand calls me. I was just woken up from a long sleep. This device told me to write things down, to help remember things and to keep a record of my life. I have no idea how old I am, physically or really. All I know is that I have been asleep for a long time. I also know that I am the last of my kind. Something destroyed them, wiped out almost all of our settlements and technology. Either that, or it changed them into these simple beings I see around me. They look nothing like me, as far as I can tell. I woke in a small village, tucked away in the valley of a mountain range. There are trees everywhere, and sometimes I see things moving in the forest. But it is really hard to tell, as it is dark and everything is the same color.

I know I am safe here, somehow. I feel safe in the light. I have spent a few days here, and during the day all is well. But at night I am gripped by a terror I have no cause for, aside from the strange noises. I feel I must set out some time soon. I will make a pack tomorrow and bring some things with me. I fear I will never come back to this strange village, and I feel sad about that. These people were kind to me, though I speak none of their language. I will ask the chief of the village if he will give me any aid.


	2. Day 2: I get caught up with a new toy

I spoke to the chief, as best as I could, about getting supplies. I am not sure how much I got across, but he handed me a book. Written in it was information about the world. Apparently, there is some kind of evil monster that exists beyond this world. It wiped out all the other members of my race. I survived because of my sleep. I was put aside, forced into a sleep that I might survive. Well, it worked. There was a lot of more information, but I am still reading through it and will write more as I discover it. Right now, I have discovered a bit of what these things on my arms are. They have markings on the side that say I.N.V.E.N, which I have taken to calling it. It is truly an amazing piece of machinery. It broke down the book, and stored it. I panicked and started pressing buttons and it suddenly spat the book back out. I put my hand on it again, and it was stored again. I pushed the center button and out it came. I stored it a final time and went back to my house.

I took the book out of INVEN again and tried breaking down other items. I absorbed everything from a pen to my bed. It seemed the thing could take in anything I put it to. Next I tried experiment but I was nervous. If it took in multiple items, what if I couldn't get them out easily? What if I had to dispose of them in the same order? It was a stupid fear, as two buttons on the side of the eject button chose the item. I stored about ten items, and then got really worried when I couldn't find the tenth. Again I started mashing buttons I didn't know (I really wish this had come with an instruction manual), and eventually something popped up over INVEN. It showed another twenty seven slots, with an additional nine prefilled with stuff. I touched the square that had more stuff, and it moved to the first slot, and the item in the last slot moved there. It is so cool. I started storing all of my few belongings in INVEN. The book, a pen, some sticks and firewood, a bunch of torches and coal. I was all ready to set out when the chief tapped me on the back, and handed me a sword. It seemed to be made of iron, or at least that is what INVEN is telling me. I think I am going to depend on INVEN for quite a lot of stuff. I set out tomorrow, once it gets light.


	3. I find I mean make a house

Let me start out with this. I found a house. Well, a cave that I made into a house. But it is mine. As I journeyed away from the village, quite sad at leaving, that I thought about where I was going and realized I had no idea what to do. My life almost ended there, as I didn't see the massive ravine before me until I almost fell into it. I looked around, amazed at my chance discovery, when I spotted the cave offshoot. I carefully made my way down and made it mostly safely to the cave. It was quite dark, but that was quickly taken care of with just a few torches. I felt a strong sense of fear in the dark, but that too faded in the light of the torches. I filled the cave with light, and it is now quite warm. That was done really quickly. I also closed off the entrance with a bit of wood I had. It is growing dark now. I should try and sleep.


End file.
